


Undercover Hunter

by tiffinitie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffinitie/pseuds/tiffinitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU, CO! Cas, and Inmate!Dean.  Dean is a new inmate entering the prison Cas works at.  Dean catches Cas' eye.  Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine made me a graphic for my tumblr, and to thank her she requested a one shot? She had just finished Orange is the New Black, and she wanted something like the relationship between Dia and Bennet.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as she did. It is also my first time with writing smut...brand new to that thing. eek

The new inmates were arriving today. Cas was standing inline with the rest of the Corrections Officers as each inmate stepped off the bus. As each one walked past Cas, they tried to intimidate him, tried to show him they weren’t scared of him. Cas just rolled his icy blue eyes and pushed them along.

He barely remembers when his job was fun and exciting. But now, it is just the same old thing over and over again. He is getting bored, tired, and annoyed with the job.

The last inmate that stepped off the bus caught Cas’ eye. There was something about this one. He didn’t look hard, he wasn’t trying to be intimidating. He actually looked kind of lost, like he didn’t belong here. 

Cas just gazed at the young man, his broad shoulders, big arms, muscular chest, tanned skin under the bright orange jumpsuit the city makes the inmates wear. Cas just stood there staring as he passed. Thoughts flooded his mind, many thoughts, thoughts he had never had before, at least not for an inmate. Thoughts that could get him in trouble.

The young man notice Cas staring at him, and just smirked. “Hey man. Name’s Dean.”

Dean’s deep husky voice snapped Cas out of his daydream. Cas could feel the redness cover his cheeks, he cleared his throat, “um….ke-keep moving inmate,” he said as he gave Dean a push on the shoulder to get him moving again.

Dean chuckled and shook his head winking at Cas before he ran to catch up with the rest of the line.

The new inmates were shown to their bunks, Cas made sure he was the one to walk Dean to his. 

“Singer, you’re in that bunk, Winchester, that one.” Cas said point out the mattresses the inmates were going to sleep on. 

Inmate Bobby Singer just gave a disgruntled huff as he unrolled his state issued blankets and started making his bed. The mattresses were thin and hard, covered in blue and white striped fabric. Honestly, sleeping on cardboard would have been more comfortable. The state issued blankets were a charcoal grey color, made of scratchy wool. Bobby finished making this thing the state called a bed and layed down, his back facing Dean and Cas. 

“Seriously man, what’s your name?” Dean leaned in close and whispered to Cas.

This was the first time Cas noticed Dean’s eyes. They were green, a pale green. They shined bright, and there was an innocence to them. Cas’ hardness melted away as he looked into those eyes. “uh, Cas, Castiel. But around here you call me Officer Novak.” Cas answered, trying to sound authoritative. 

Dean smiled, “alright Officer Novak. Thank you for showing me to my room. I will ring you if I need anything else.” Dean winked at Cas again.

Cas couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He felt like a 16 year old girl with a crush. Cas tried to hide his face as he turned around to leave. 

 

Days passed with stolen looks, small waves and shy smiles and Cas and Dean passed each other in the halls, and in the mess hall.

Cas had had enough of this admiring from a distance nonsense. He needed to speak to Dean, he wanted to know what Dean was all about, why he was here. He clearly didn’t belong here, at least not in Cas’ eyes. 

Cas staged a cell check. He walked into Bobby’s and Dean’s cell yelling, “get up! Stand outside! I need to check this cell for paraphernalia. MOVE MOVE MOVE!” 

Bobby and Dean rushed out and stood on either side of the door frame, looking at each other accusingly. Glaring.

Meanwhile, Cas was banging things around,throwing blankets and sheets on the ground, knocking things off the sink. He turned to Dean’s bed and placed a small note under Dean’s pillow that read, “meet me in the janitors closet in 1 hour, when everyone goes outside for activity.” Cas knocked a few more things around and walked out. “alright inmates, everything looks fine, back to what you were doing, and CLEAN UP THIS MESS!” And with that, Cas was gone.

Bobby and Dean walked back into their cell and started to clean up. Once everything was back in order, Dean laid down on his bed, and tucked his hands under this pillow when something had cut him. With a hiss he took his hand out from under the pillow, a small trickle of blood formed on his finger, it was a papercut. Holding his finger to his mouth, he put his other hand under the pillow and felt around for the paper. He grabbed it and read Cas’ words. A small smile spread across his face as he stared at the note.

“What are you so happy about idjit?!” Bobby asked when he noticed the smile on Dean’s face.

“Uh, nothing. Just thinking ‘bout how ridiculous that search was, he didn’t find anything, we didn’t have anything.” Dean lied

An hour later, Dean was in line with the rest of the inmates making their way outside for their daily activity time. As he passed the janitor’s closet he created a distraction that got all the other inmates involved, he took that opportunity to slip out of line and sneak into the closet where Cas was quietly and nervously waiting. Dean slipped through the door and quietly closed it behind him. He turned to Cas and looked him up and down. He slowly advanced on Cas, with a dirty smirk on his face. 

He went to grab Cas around the waist, when Cas stepped back, “hang on a second Dean. I could get in some serious trouble for this. We have to be slow and quiet about it. About these meetings.”

“Meetings? you mean there will be more than one? Ok, I can dig it.” Dean said. “So, what is this meeting about Officer Novak?”

“Uh, I just want to get to know you, why are you here? You don’t actually belong in here do you?” Cas asked.

“Well Officer Novak, your assumptions are right, I don’t belong in here. I faked my way in. See, Im a hunter. I..hunt things. Things you wouldn’t believe existed. Things like….”

That’s all Cas needed, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Dean not actually being a criminal, made things so much easier to deal with, made Cas’ emotions and wants easier to deal with. And before Dean could finish his sentence Cas grabbed him around the waist and brought him closer. He pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean’s lips were softer than he had expected. Cas’ tongue lightly licked at Dean’s lips, asking for entrance.

Dean was caught off guard, but quickly sank into Cas’ arms,wrapping his own arms around Cas’ shoulders. He parted his lips and allowed Cas’ tongue entrance. 

Their kiss was long, sweet, and soft. Something each of them had needed, wanted. 

When the kiss broke, they looked into each others eyes and just giggled. 

“I..Im sorry Dean. I don’t know what came over me. I..just had too. I needed too.”

“Hey, Officer Novak, it’s ok. I wanted it too.”

The two men heard the inmates entering the hall. Their outside time was over, and they were off to their cells again. Dean stole one more kiss, and sneaked out of the closet, and joined up with the rest of the inmates.

More days passed, more secret meetings. The janitor’s closet, the library, the tool shed. Cas and Dean couldn’t stay away from each other. It was like high school, passing notes back and forth, the popular jock and the rebellious teen full of angst. It was fun, it was romantic, it was exciting. 

Then the day came, the day all these secret meetings were leading up to. Cas couldn’t believe they held out for as long as they did. But Cas knew this was the day. He wanted it to be the day. 

Cas was waiting for Dean, like any other day. Dean created a distraction in order to slip away un-noticed. He hurried into the tool shed out back where Cas was waiting. Cas chose the tool shed today because it was quiet and secluded. No one was ever back here unless there was a shop class for the inmates. They didn’t have to be quiet here. 

Dean slipped through the door, turned and looked at Cas. Cas was fidgety, he was nervous, and Dean could tell. 

“Calm down Officer Novak. What has you all nervous? There is no reason to be. No one saw me come down here. No one followed me. What’s the matter?” Dean asked as he walked towards Cas and cupped his face in his hands. He gently kissed Cas’ lips. 

 

Dean was right, there was nothing to be nervous about. Cas liked Dean and Dean liked Cas. That’s all that mattered. 

Cas’ hands shot up from his side and grabbed Dean face. Cas kissed Dean hungrily. His tongue demanding entrance. Cas dropped to Dean side, and pulled at his shirt grabbing it and ripping it off over Dean’s head. 

Dean gasped with excitement. “What has gotten into, Officer Novak?”

“Dean, calling me Officer Novak drives me crazy.” Cas growled. Cas nipped at Dean’s neck, while his fingers dance at the top of his pants, sticking one finger into the waistband. Cas shoves his hand further down into Dean’s pants, the heel of his hand rubbing Dean’s hardness. 

“Cas…” Dean breathed heavy, as he throws his head back from pleasure.

“No! I am Officer Novak, inmate, you will refer to me as such.” Cas said, biting into Dean’s neck. 

“ugh, yes Officer Novak.” Dean breaths, bucking his hips into Cas’ hand to get more friction.

Cas pulls his hand away, and steps back from Dean. Dean groans in protest. “Take your pants off inmate.” Cas says, trying to sound stern, but joy and excitement fills his voice instead. He cracks a small smile. Dean looks at Cas and winks one pale green eye and does as he is told.

Cas, starts kissing along Dean’s collar bones, and down his chest, stopping at Dean’s nipples, nipping and licking. He continues his way down, down Dean’s stomach, and across his pelvis bone. He stops and looks back up at Dean. Dean is looking at him, eyes wide and pleading. 

Cas smiles and takes Dean in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and working his mouth up back and forth on Dean. Cas’ hand is massaging the base of Dean’s cock, while his tongue licks up the the back of it and over the head. Cas’ tongue plays with the tip before taking Dean back into his mouth.

Dean’s knees start to buckle from the amount of pleasure he is feeling. He moans Cas’ name, as his breathing starts to get heavy. 

Cas starts to taste Dean, and with Dean’s moans and gasps, he knows Dean is close. Cas stops, and stands back up. Dean almost collapse, but the wall behind his catches him. “Why did you stop, Officer Novak?” Dean asks, out of breath.

Cas starts to undress, slowly removing his shirt, and unbuckling his pants. He gently kisses Dean, and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulls away, and turns Dean around so Dean is facing the wall. “I have waited patiently, working up the courage to make this happen. I need you Dean. I need to feel you.”

Cas’ cock played at Dean’s entrance. Dean pushed his hips back against Cas, but Cas placed a and on Dean’s hips holding him in place, as he continued to tease Dean. 

Dean let out a moan filled with want and need. Cas took that as his cue, and he slowly started to push into Dean. Once Cas was fully inside of Dean, Dean let out a pleasant groan as he slowly started to move up and down on Cas. 

One of Cas’ arms found their way around Dean’s chest while the other pushed against the wall for support. Cas moves his hips opposite of Dean to go deeper, making Dean let out beautiful moans of pleasure, and breathlessly calling out his name. 

As Cas felt l the pleasure rising inside of him, his movements became faster, his hips moved harder and faster, pushing deeper into Dean. He buried his face into Dean’s toned and freckled back, and his hand that was on Dean’s chest found its way to Dean’s cock. He gently grabbed and started stroking it to the same movements as his hips.  
“I want you to cum with me Dean. Please cum with me.” Cas said into Dean’s toned and freckled back,only slightly loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Oh god Cas, you feel so good. Keep doing that. Oh fuck, Cas” Dean moaned riding Cas’ cock, harder and faster, grinding his hips so Cas was able to hit that spot. “I..I’m cumming Cas.”

Cas could feel the warm liquid on his hand as he stoked Dean’s cock, that and Dean’s words and moans were all he needed. He yelled Dean’s name as he came hard into Dean. 

Cas pulled out, gently, and turned Dean around so they were facing each other. Cas kissed Dean lips, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as their breaths slowed. 

They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other, listening to each others breathing. It was Dean who finally broke the silence. “Hey Cas, I have something I need to tell you.”

Cas’ icy blue eyes filled with dread and worry. That is never a good way to start a conversation he thought to himself. “I..I’m sorry Dean. This wont happen again. I..I...just...I’m sorry. But I..I understand if you don’t want to do this again. It was too fast, I know.”

“Whoa whoa there Officer Novak. That’s not what I was going to say. What I wanted to tell you was…..I am getting out of here tomorrow. My work is done, and I am leaving. I came in with the intention of hunting, and then leaving. Not to notice or get to know anyone. Just in and out. But, you had to come into my life, and throw my whole plan out of whack. What with your gorgeous big blue eyes, jet black hair, and shy charming smile. Now I...I just have to take you with me when I go. Come with me, leave this shit hole, and come with me. I travel all across the U.S. with my brother, hunting things, saving lives. It’s not the most glamorous of jobs, but hell, neither is this. So, I think you should come with me.” Dean looked deep into Cas’ eyes searching for his answer as the last words left his lips.

Cas down searching for a reason to say no. He couldn’t find any good reason to not go with Dean. He didn’t particularly care for his job, and he really had nothing keeping him here. He looked back up, and caught Dean’s hopeful gaze. “ok Dean...I will go with you.” Cas said, a small shy smile spread across Cas’ lips.

Dean smiled back, a big, toothy, goofy smile, and he grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him...


End file.
